It Was Our Day & Are You a Ghost?
by insaneantics21
Summary: One is dealing with the death of the other. Song-fics.
1. It Was Our Day

**Author's Note #1:** Go get a box of kleenex first, kay? It may have been just because I'm really damn tired but I swear to you I cried when I wrote it. So just keep the box next to you in case, alright?  
**Author's Note #2:** I know, again, a kind of out-dated group but I still love their music. Saw them in concert once. It was awesome. Anyways, go on and read. Don't hate me too much.

I posted this on my LiveJournal forever ago and totally forgot to put it up here, apologies.

Song: It Was Our Day - B*Witched

* * *

**Eight o'clock on the morning that you left  
The day was dark, I sat in my room  
They walked in and told me that you'd gone  
That moment on I knew you'd be our angel  
Knew you'd be our angel**

I don't understand why this happened, Quinn. How could you do this to me? You were supposed to get better. You weren't supposed to go like this. Why couldn't you have at least done it while I was in the room?! Why couldn't you give me a chance to tell you goodbye? I knew I should've stayed in our room with you the night before, I knew I shouldn't have let you talk me into leaving so I would get some sleep.

I remember that conversation we had last week. Do you remember? Of course you do. You told me you'd never really leave me…I scoffed and told you that of course you wouldn't, you'd be getting better. You just smiled and looked up at me and told me that you'd watch over Amber and me. I really hope it's true, Quinn. I'm going to need all the watching I can get.

**That day I spent  
Was the hardest day ever  
Trying to paint a picture for you  
Before my eyes  
There's so many colours  
Just for today they all seem blue**

I had to be the one to tell Amber about it. God it was so hard, Quinn. She…she's too young to have to go through this. I…I couldn't handle her for the rest of the day. I know that makes me sound like a horrible mother, I know it does. But…you were my everything, Quinn. You and Amber. And half of that got ripped away from me. All I wanted to do was sit in _our_ room after they took you and just think about you. I…I almost couldn't picture you. Everything seemed…off. Just…there were no colors that day. I couldn't see them at all.

**Heaven, heaven was calling you  
Heaven, heaven needed you  
We'll join our hands again someday  
And trade kisses before night  
And talk of the times we had  
We'll be together oh someday  
And watch over the stars at night  
And laugh at the fun we had  
It was our day**

The minister said you were Heaven sent. He said God only takes people when he needs them. I don't really see why God would take you away from me when I'm the one that needed you the most. He told me that someday we'd be together again. While that prospect is wonderful…it won't be soon enough. I'll never leave on purpose; I have our daughter to think about. But right now I want nothing more than to hold your hand and kiss you and lie underneath the stars and laugh about every cute thing that Amber does and talk about how much high school changed us. Why did God need you, Quinn? Why couldn't he have left you here with me? With _us_?

**I'll lay a rose  
Beside you forever  
And light a candle to remind me of you  
Here in my heart  
You'll be on my journey  
Wherever I go, whatever I do**

Yellow roses were your favorite, I remember you telling me that after I tripped into a bush of them when we walked through the park one afternoon. I made sure the room was full of them and I made sure to drop one in with you and I leave one with you every chance I get. I helped Amber light the candle at the ceremony. I could barely hold it together. They had my favorite picture of you up next to the candle. I…I had the picture resized and I put it in that locket you gave me for our five year anniversary. You remember the one, the heart shaped one with "forever" engraved on one side and "always" engraved on the other. I rarely wore it because I didn't want something to happen to it. Now it seems almost insulting that I didn't…I wear it now though. I never take it off.

**Heaven, heaven was calling you  
Heaven, heaven needed you  
We'll join our hands again someday  
And trade kisses before night  
And talk of the times we had  
We'll be together oh someday  
And watch over the stars at night  
And laugh at the fun we had  
It was our day**

The minister keeps coming by every now and then to talk. He keeps repeating over and over that it was your time and you were being called. You know, at one point I wondered if I had anything to look forward to other than getting to see you again. Then Amber crawled into our bed with me and told me she missed you. So I did all I could do and told her that she'd see you again someday and we'd all hold hands and walk through the park like we used to and you'd kiss her cheek and she would kiss yours before she fell asleep and we'd giggle about the time we tried to go camping and we would get to watch the stars whenever we wanted. She asked me when it would happen and I told her it would happen when God wanted it to.

I don't understand it. I don't think I ever will. I don't understand why you had to go. Our day didn't last long enough, Quinn. But…but I suppose a day is nothing compared to eternity. And we'll get to spend that together. Until then, my love.


	2. Are You a Ghost?

Song: Are You a Ghost? - B*Witched

**Author's Note:** Not as good as "It Was Our Day" in my opinion, but I couldn't resist. The two songs just go together really well.

* * *

**It's two in the morning  
I'll tell you why I'm awake  
There it goes, that creepy feeling again  
Round in my head  
Oh again here in my head**

Rachel sat up in her bed and gasped for air. The feeling had overtaken her again. It had been the same a few nights a week ever since Quinn died. Rachel felt surrounded by _something_ and there was something in her brain that said not to be afraid of it but this feeling was too strange for her to not almost be scared of it.

**Here in the darkness  
Oh there's so many shades  
Shadows burn like faded flames  
And die into the night, oh and fly  
Up so high, oh**

She swore that sometimes she saw Quinn's shadow just as if the blonde were standing there by the bed. In her half-awake state she swore the shadows were almost three dimensional and then…then sometimes they would fade. And sometimes they would move around the room and then out the window and disappear into the night.

**Are you a ghost?  
Or are you alive?  
Would you be here for me  
Be here for me now  
Imagination  
Or are you for real?  
Just give me a sign  
And I'll know **

While Amber was with Puck one night Rachel decided she had to know. She wasn't going to let herself fall asleep that night. Just to see. Just to see if these shadows really existed or if the feeling of being surrounded was just a dream. She had to see if she was imagining it or if this _thing_ was real. So she waited sitting in the middle of her and Quinn's bed. And she waited. She waited until the clock on the bedside table turned to two in the morning.

When it happened she almost couldn't believe it. But again, her brain or _something_ told her not to be afraid. So she wasn't.

"Quinn?" Rachel spoke out loud and swallowed hard. She scrambled off the bed and stood in the middle of the room and waited for the response she so desperately needed.

**Cool wind is blowing  
Fingers through hair  
Standing in an empty room, alone  
It feels like you're there  
Oh alone  
I know that you're there**

A gust of cold wind came through the window and Rachel felt it more than she ever had before. It was around her, in her, going through her. She closed her eyes and she felt Quinn's touch. She felt Quinn's fingers running through her hair and her fingers running over her cheeks. Rachel opened her eyes and was met with nothing but shadows.

**Are you a ghost?  
Or are you alive?  
Would you be here for me  
Be here for me now  
Imagination  
Or are you for real?  
Just give me a sign**

"Quinn…" Rachel whispered. "Quinn please don't leave me tonight without giving me _something_! I…I need to know you're here. I need to know I'm not imagining this. I need to know you kept your promise. Please."

**I'll tell you what  
I know  
I'll tell you how  
I feel **

"I…I don't know the rules of this, Quinn. I don't know how this whole 'ghost' thing works but please…please don't stop this, okay? This…whatever you're doing, it makes me feel safe. It makes me feel like I can do this. Every night I feel it, even if it wakes me…it helps to know, okay? It helps to know you're here."

**Are you a ghost?  
Or are you alive?  
Would you be here for me  
Be here for me now  
Imagination  
Or are you for real?  
Just give me a sign  
And I'll know**

Rachel glanced around the room. She almost fainted at what she saw. There, on her dresser where nothing had been before, was a single yellow rose. She cautiously made her way to it and picked it up. She ran her fingers over the petals and a single tear dropped down and was broken apart by the stem.

**Are you a ghost?  
Or are you alive?  
Would you be here for me  
Be here for me now  
Imagination  
Or are you for real?  
Just give me a sign**

"Thank you," Rachel whispered. "I love you."

And with those words she was alone again. The cold air stopped. The shadows were gone. Rachel looked around the empty room and back to the rose in her hands and for the first time in a long time, she smiled.


End file.
